


Shower

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [379]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How bout some Wincest shower sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, only on my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, so please send them there.

Dean stripped and joined Sam inside of the shower, grinning as he pressed against his brother.

“Mmm, the things I want to do to you…” Dean growled softly, rutting against Sam’s ass, showing just how hard he was. He watched rivulets of water run down Sam’s back, listened to Sam’s moans, and Dean grinned. “Looks like I’m not the only one who wants that.”

“Dean…” Sam moaned, pushing back on Dean’s cock. “Damn it, fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, baby brother, I gotcha.” Dean grinned, a hand trailing down between Sam’s crack, feeling Sam’s hole, water slicking up everything. “Tell me how bad you want it.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Fuck….want it bad. Want you bad. Fuck me, Dean. Fuck…”

Dean pressed a finger in Sam’s hole, and he started working it in and out, reaching around and gripping Sam’s cock in his fist, setting up a pace for Sam to fuck himself with.

“Jesus, Dean…” Sam groaned, hips rocking back and forth. “Add another.”

Dean was quick to comply, and started stretching Sam’s hole. Sam moaned, head dropping back, and he turned, kissing Dean.

“God, Sammy. Get so aroused easily.” Dean grunted, in between kisses.

“How can I not when I have a hot brother?” Sam grinned. “Fuck, give me another finger.”

Dean grinned and added another one inside of Sam’s ass.

“I’m gonna make you fucking messy inside, Sam. Bet it’ll be as much fun to clean out as it was to make the mess.”

Sam moaned, and rocked back on Dean’s fingers, as Dean opened Sam up.

“Dean….” Sam panted, scratching at the wall, trying to hold onto something. “Fuck…”

“I will soon.” Dean promised softly, twisting his fingers inside of Sam, listening to the cry Sam made when Dean found his prostate.

Dean continued stretching Sam, avoiding Sam’s bundle of nerves on purpose until Sam was keening, begging to be fucked.

Dean pulled his hand away, giving a few pumps to his cock, before he started sinking inside of Sam, inch by inch.

“Dean! Dean, please!” Sam cried out, pleading. “Please, fuck me!”

Dean bottomed out, stilling for a few seconds, just the shower running and his and Sam’s breathing filling the room.

Then Dean pulled back, the head of his cock being the only thing in Sam, and he started to fuck Sam, who cried out as Dean rammed home.

Dean grunted, the sounds of wet flesh on wet flesh filling the bathroom, while Sam screamed and cried out with pleasure.

When Dean angled his hips, and Sam started clawing at the bathroom wall again, screaming Dean’s name, Dean knew that he was nailing Sam’s prostate.

“Dean! Gonna…gonna fucking come!” Sam moaned, shaking in pleasure as Dean fucked him.

“Then come Sam.” Dean growled. “Fucking come.”

Sam cried out, clenching and seizing as he came on the wall. Dean growled again, coming inside Sam after a few thrusts, before stilling, panting under the lukewarm water.

“Fuck Sammy….” Dean said softly, starting to pull out.

“Stay….wanna still feel you in there.” Sam said, reaching back and keeping Dean where he was.

Dean smiled and laughed, sinking back into Sam, and wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist.

“We should be getting finished up before the water turns cold.”

“It’s the Bunker, not a crappy motel. But you’re right. I just like the feeling.” Sam murmured, and Dean rolled his eyes, amused, and nipped against Sam’s neck.


End file.
